


You'll have to prove it to me

by BlueRabbits



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Andy, Alpha/Omega, Bands, Beta Joe, Friends With Benefits, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Patrick hates Pete at first, Pete is too touchy, Rutting, Smut, Virginity, alpha pete, alternative universe, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27534022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits
Summary: He’s everything you ever dreamed of.Make him join the band you pictured creating.Never met anyone like him, he’s the sun rise.If I could only have one more night like this with him,Back to normal tomorrow, back to hating each other.It’ll end soon, he can’t keep up the façade. Neither can I.
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 8





	You'll have to prove it to me

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet again a new Fanfiction I'm writing but I promise it will be completed because I have the entire plot written down. 
> 
> Another a/b/o where Pete and Patrick hate each other. It isn't really Peterick but is at the same time, only because they deffo fuck and have that kind of relationship but its more of friends with benefits. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy it :) I'm exited to keep writing it.

Patrick was just amazing, in Pete’s opinion. He had never met an omega before; he had been surrounded by alphas all his life apart from his mother, who was a beta. He was thrown into an al alpha school and when he dropped out of university and made his own band the music scenes was entirely betas with a few alphas in the mix-himself included-so when he was told an address from Joe and he actually turned up he was not expecting this short blonde boy who smelt very strongly of omega that Pete had to take a step back before he could even talk.

Joe, a beta in the band Pete was forming told the alpha that he found a drummer for their band and gave Pete an address and time to go to, Joe seemed pretty confident and positive about this person being in the band and that they would be a great addition but failed to mention that they were a fucking omega! Pete doesn’t know what to do with omegas, he had never met one, so he didn’t know what was appropriate to do around omegas. This person was the first omega Pete has met and he was lost for how to properly form words, his mind was blank.

“is Joe here?” was all he said and watched as the omegas face twisted like he smelt something sour before nodding sharply and yelling Joe’s name,

“I’m Patrick, if you cared” he said and turned away as Joe walked to the door, giving Pete a face of disapproval seeing Patrick’s sour mood.

“dude don’t be a dick to possible band members” Joe hissed, and Pete put his hands up, “sorry man. You didn’t tell me he was an omega”

“it doesn’t matter. Kid has talent, I think he should be in the band”

Pete walked in and Joe closed the door, gesturing Pete to follow him to the basement of the house where he assumed Patrick would be setting up to audition for them, Joe also may have slipped that he heard the omega sing to himself while he was setting up his drums earlier and urged Pete to get him to sing.

When they entered the basement, Pete was amazed by all the instruments littering the place, multiple guitars, a large drum set, even a violin was on the settee in the room. Pete was impressed in all honesty at the small music room set up Patrick had here, half the room was cut off by a sliding door that was partially ajar and revealed posters and what looked like a bed, so Pete guessed that this was Patrick’s room. And it was a pretty cool room. Pete did however manage to knock over a guitar causing Patrick to glare in Pete’s direction and nearly yell. The alpha was hoping Patrick didn’t kick him out, but he just ignored the alpha and addressed Joe; who handed him a sheet that was probably a song he wanted Patrick to play and moved to sit on the settee, grabbing Pete’s arm so the alpha would follow.

“so, Joe says you want to be our drummer?” Pete asked and Patrick gave a stiff nod and sat down on the stool,

“what gave you that idea?” the omega asked and folded his arms, Pete looked at Joe and the beta shrugged before turning to Patrick,  
“do you want to start by playing the first line?” Joe offered, and Patrick nodded, unfolding his arms and playing the drum beat of one of their songs.

Pete had to admit the kid has talent, he was flowing through the first part of their song making it look flawless like he had practised for weeks even though he had only just been given the music sheet to work from. Joe looked impressed as well as he watched the omega in his element playing the tune like his life depended on it, the beta looked over at Pete and saw the alpha in awe, he caught Pete’s eye and the alpha turned to look at him, nodding that he approved of Patrick in the band and Joe smiled. He knew Patrick would be a great addition to the band and nodded towards the omega and made a motion for singing, Pete catching on and nodding ready to ask the omega to sing for them.

The omega stopped playing when he reached the end of the page and took a breath, looking at the beta and alpha in front of him with hope in his eyes, it had been his dream to join a band and get somewhere and this was finally his chance. He looked at Joe so hopefully, but Pete had to speak up causing the omegas face to drop.

“you should sing for us” he half offered half demanded, Patrick glared at the alpha, “no” was all he said, and Pete turned to look at Joe for help,

“we already have a drummer in mind, we need a singer more” the alpha said after what looked like a mental conversation with Joe,

“that’s not what we agreed Joe, I was auditioning for drummer!” the beta put his hands up in surrender and looked between Pete and Patrick,

“I heard you singing earlier, I told Pete you would be better as our singer”

Patrick then glared at Joe before looking back at Pete, the alpha was grinning like a tosser and urging the omega to sing, Patrick wasn’t happy but fuck it. If they think he’s good enough he’s still in the band but an omega frontman? Yeah that won’t end well if they let Patrick be their singer.

“fine” he huffed, and Pete lounged back with a satisfied grin on his face and Joe just looked sorry. The omega huffed and folded his arms, taking a deep breath and singing the first song in his head. Which happened to be a David bowie song, he tried so hard to reach every note and closed his eyes so he couldn’t see the two that were sat in front of him. When he finished all he could hear was silence; he carefully opened his eyes one at a time to see the beta and alpha with looks of pure shock on their faces. Patrick didn’t know how to take that reaction, was he good? Or was he bad? He suddenly felt shy and ducked his head waiting for a response,

“holy shit ‘trick” Pete said after a moment of silence, “its Patrick” the omega mumbled but was ignored when Joe spoke up,

“you are definitely being our singer” he said, Pete nodding in agreement.

“I’m asking Andy to be our drummer” Pete said and immediately was on his phone calling Andy, Patrick gave a confused glance to Joe as the alpha walked out of the room,

“he said he would be our drummer if he thinks the band is good enough. With you as our singer there’s no way he will say no now” he said, and Patrick nodded pretending to know what the beta meant. 

Patrick was about to ask Joe about Andy, but Pete then walked in with a shit eating grin on his face, the beta then stood up to address Pete, but the alpha spoke up in glee, “Andy said he will be our drummer! I gave him the address and he’s on his way” he said like an excited puppy then turned to Patrick,

“I probably should have asked you first, but I was really excited, he wants to hear you sing” Pete said looking at Patrick like he was everything he ever needed in the world. The omega felt a little uneasy as he didn’t tell his mom he was going to have people over, and she will be back in probably an hour.

“you really should of” he snapped at the alpha and huffed, standing up and stalking over to his guitars lining the wall,

“you have less than an hour then you all need to leave” he said picking up a guitar,

“no worries, we will be done before then” Joe said and elbowed Pete, considering the beta was Patrick’s age he acted way more mature than the alpha currently bouncing off the walls with happiness that he has a band on the go.

“he will be here soon” Pete said looking at his phone again, checking when this Andy will be here, Patrick however, wasn’t expecting for there to be a knock at his door literally five minutes later. Pete squealing unnaturally and Patrick looking at Pete like he’s possessed before making his way to his front door, the alpha following very closely to see if it was actually Andy.

Patrick shoved Pete a bit before opening the door and was immediately hit by alpha. Again. It wasn’t as offensive as Pete’s scent and he’s gotten used to that now, but it is still strong but more comforting and paternal in his opinion. The alpha stood at the door was friendly looking; a few tattoos here and there, and long hair and glasses. He was wearing shorts and quite a fitted shirt. Interesting. Patrick introduced himself but the alpha smiled softly and addressed Pete instead who was pressed right to Patrick’s back,

“is he safe?” he asked, gesturing to Patrick obviously meaning if he’s safe to be in the band as an omega,

“of course he is” Pete responded and an arm made its way around his shoulders, “you can handle yourself, right ‘trick?” he asked and yelped when Patrick stamped on the alphas foot and Pete retreated back, Andy let out a laugh and put his hand out to the omega.

“I’m going to like you kid. I’m Andy Hurley” Patrick’s face softened and his thoughts of another asshole alpha being in his house disappeared as he took Andy’s hand and shook it,

“Patrick Stump” he replied and let the alpha in, ignoring Pete who was still whining about his foot and took Andy downstairs to where Joe was seated so they can get on to band practice and letting Andy see if this band is worth it.

Joe immediately pulled Andy in for a hug and Patrick swore if he wasn’t down there Joe would’ve wrapped himself in Andy with how tight he was hugging the alpha. After they let go and had a small catch-up Andy went straight towards the drum set and hummed in approval at the set up and Patrick actually felt proud that another drummer was approving of his set up. The alpha then sat down and adjusted the seat slightly and twirled the drumsticks in his fingers before playing a short beat. Patrick wanted to tell him everything about his music and sit there and listen to Andy talk about drumming, even after such a short beat he knew instantly that this alpha was it, he was the drummer that knew it all. And Patrick was going to be in a band with him,

“Pete mentioned you’re a singer?” he looked up at Patrick,

“literally five seconds ago I became one” he said, and Andy raised an eyebrow,

“Pete sounded like he was in love, you must be pretty good then” he said, and Patrick actually blushed, Pete then turned up and wrapped an arm around Patrick’s shoulders again, Patrick pushed his arm off.

“he’s a golden ticket” Pete replied, then letting out a ‘ooof’ when Joe threw a bass guitar at him,

“let’s practice a bit to see how we all are together” Joe said and handed Patrick another sheet,

“you should listen first to get the beat then sing” he said and Patrick nodded, sitting down on the settee and watching the two alphas and beta tune up and start on the practice song, he read through the notes for the first two practices and stood up to sing on the third. He set up his microphone stand so they could hear him and Pete the asshole had to talk while he was in the zone.

“thought you weren’t a singer?”

“shut the fuck up”

Once Patrick did a few tests and was satisfied with the sound he let the three start up a bit and held the sheet in front of him-he didn’t know the words yet, sue him- and then got into singing the song when he felt his part came up, it actually felt good to sing and have an actual live tune in the background and he felt a boost of adrenaline and hit a high note that probably wasn’t necessary but he loved it all the same. When the song finished, he was breathing slightly heavier and flushed in the face, he swiped at his brow to get rid of the slight sweat that appeared and then he heard Andy speak up,

“holy shit” was all the alpha said and Patrick turned around to see the alpha staring at him with a similar expression Pete had on his face when Patrick sand the first time,

“I know right” Pete said all smugly, and Andy laughed a little.

“oh, I’m definitely in the band if he’s our singer”


End file.
